fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Pop Star Apocalypse
Kirby: Pop Star Apocalypse is a strategy platformer game for the Ninendo Switch released in 2021. It was developed by HAL Laboratory with help from Bubjeb Games! and published by Nintendo. It is the second Kirby game on the Nintendo Switch. Plot Kirby is napping under a tree, but is woken up when the ground starts to shake. Kirby does not know what is causing it, but he notices a bunch of Dream Land residents are heading to the closest Star Sanctuary. Star Sanctuaries are built as a token of thanks to the godlike beings called Comitians who created Pop Star and it's landscapes. Kirby gives chase. After you clear the second stage, it turns out that the people going to the sanctuary were possesed by an evil force, and were trying to take control of the last sanctuary on Pop Star. Kirby tries to stop them, but he is outnumbered. They place a dark sphere on top of the center of the sanctuary, and the sky turns an orangish red and plants wither. Kirby follows the shadowy castle that rises into the sky. Once Kirby saves all of the Star Sanctuaries on Pop Star, the Cosmitians allow him to use the Star Scepter to reach the final world. After a few more levels, he meets up qith Mustauko. Mustauko is furious that you have managed to save all of the Star Sanctuaries and fights you with no holding back. Once you defeat him, he reveals himself to be the last living embodiment of Dark Matter. His plan was to steal the power of Pop Star's Star Sanctuaries not only to destroy the planet, but also to reform the Dark Star and become Zero. Kirby must stop him and save his planet from destruction. You fight him again, and when you win, Dark Matter attacks Kirby and steals the Star Scepter. He destroys the staff, causing the near infinite energy of the Cosmitians infuse with him. He zooms off and forms the new Dark Star, which will within hours consume the entire universe. Fortunately, breaking the staff had unleashed Spectacle, the leader of the Cosmitians. He grants Kirby the power to have the game's final ability: Star Savior. Kirby flies off to stop Dark Matter, who has now become one with all of 0's power. He is now Zero 3. Once Kirby puts an end to Zero 3's plans with the help of the Cosmitians, the Dark Star explodes, launching Kirby into deep space. Luckily, Meta Knight manages to retrieve him with the Halberd and return home. When Kirby wakes up, he sees Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandanna Dee and a few others rebuilding and fixing up the ruined Pop Star. Kirby insists to help, but Meta Knight tells him that he has done enough to save the universe, and that he and the others will take it from here. Kirby then nods and returns home to have a relaxing sleep. Gameplay Pop Star Apocalypse plays much like previous games, but with a slight focus on combat. The special gimmick is that some of the levels end off with Kirby staying near a Star Sanctuary and defending it when enemies attack. You can fight yourself with abilities or inhaling, and can even discard your ability and put it in surrounding Comitian Posts where you can summon a Comitian based on your ability to fight with or alongside you. Copy Abilities For movesets, click here. There are 35 abilities, the most in the series. Cosmitians Cosmitians are summoned by discarding your ability into a Cosmitian Post. There are 15 types, depending on what ability you put in one. Enemies Midbosses Bosses Category:Kirby Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Tower Defense Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2021 Category:Games with Nintendo Accolades